Juubi Of Ishiyama
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: See Summary inside Rated M for Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze The Juubi No Yoko has chosen to live in the human world as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Tatsumi to get away from all the annoyances in the demon world only to get into another situation with the demon world he has to take care the baby of one of his best friends as it's father along with a lovestruck Maid named Hildegarde and has to go to school at Ishiyama High. Extremely smart/Dark/semi-cold/godlike demon Naruto x harem Genderbend. OOC. AU. Smart/Strong **

"Human Speech"

_'Human Thought' _

**"Demon Speech" **

**_'Demon Thought'_**

"Nadeshiko!" Fighting Moves/Techniques/Demonic Techniques

_I don't own Naruto or Beelzebub! _

Start!

* * *

Ch.1 - Juubi Of Ishiyama!

"It's been so long..." A teenager mused. His appearance would make many girls young and old drool and blush at his spiky black hair with violet streaks on the tips and bangs, his godlike athletic build showing wiry muscles looked like they were made from marble, 6'0 in height, no baby fat at all, a solid 12 pack, but his violet eye's hold wisdom, coldness, gentleness that didn't belong to a teenager.

He wears a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, a crimson sleeveless v-neck under a black jacket with a grinning red fox stitched on the back and upper part of the sleeves with them being tucked upward, his belt is black with the buckle resembling a grinning kitsune head, his neck carries a necklace of a blue jewel, at his side is a sheathed Katana, but not any Katana it is a very special one named a Sakabato due to it being unable to take someone's life which he's thankful for since he promised someone not to kill. The most noticeable thing is the 6 whisker marks on his cheeks giving him a very feral look enhancing his handsome features.

This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but is actually the strongest of demons in human form. He came to the human world due to wanting to relax from all the arguments and dealing with immature demons who always tried to convince him that humans are nothing, but food. Well that earned them getting torn apart by his claws, so he's right now laying on the smooth grass by the river since due to his fox nature felt at peace near nature, but his ears suddenly twitched hearing sprinting footsteps and pitiful killing intent.

He clicks his reverse-blade sword from it's sheath slightly before vanishing behind them and literally smacked all of them in the head with his sheath . "Why did you idiot's attack me again?" Naruto said in a bland tone that made his attackers sweat since Naruto had a reputation for beating anyone who annoys him to near death earning him his moniker 'Juubi' which amused him since that was his demon name.

"We thought since you were asleep we could finally take you." One said chuckling nervously only to sweat at Naruto's eyebrow arching upward slightly before grabbing him by the leg getting a surprised cry from him, but suddenly screamed when Naruto began to dunk him head first into the cold river waters repeatedly.

Naruto did this for a few minutes before pulling him back up face to face with his tormentor. "Now do you understand not to attempt attacks on me when I am relaxing?" He nodded rapidly as Naruto dropped him onto the ground before hightailing it out of there with his friends.

Naruto snorted before clenching his knuckles briefly before noticing a large rock next to him and placed his palm on top of it. "Nadeshiko!" His palm glowed yellow before the rock under it exploded violently sending shattered rocks everywhere, causing Naruto to nod noticing it was good for now.

_'I wonder how happy Aoi-chan, will be when she finds out I've mastered all the techniques to the Shingetsu (Heart Moon) style before she did, well can't be mad at me for being able to pick up fighting styles more quicker than experienced people.' _He mentally grinned before snapping his eye's toward the river only for his eyebrow to raise in surprise seeing an old man with brown hair wearing a white t-shirt and... pink shorts?

"That is so gay Alandelion, what have I told you about wearing such attire?" Naruto scolded the sheepish looking demon transporter before his face turned serious. "Naruto-sama, Daimaou-sama has assigned you a task?" Naruto suddenly became suspicious at what his annoying friend wanted now only to deadpan at him.

"Let me guess, you have little Beel with you." Alandelion nodded slowly still astonished by one of the people who treated him equally at his intellect before he splitted open in the center a sleeping baby boy with short green hair with a yellow bib in his mouth.

Naruto smiles softly at the sleeping Beel. "I also have to inform you have been named the godfather congratulations Naruto-sama." Alandelion said happily seeing the joy in his friend's eye as he picked up Beel and brought out a purple blanket and wrapped Beel in it who snuggled closer into his chest.

"Tell, that baka I'll do it and thanks for naming me Beel-chan's godfather." Naruto said over his shoulder at the grinning demon transporter before vanishing down the river.

/Scene Break/

"UZUMAKI!" A tall bald person roared with a bunch of Ishiyama students behind him grins evilly at Naruto who's eye's flashed with annoyance seeing Killer Machine Abe who frankly is nothin but a wuss in his eye's.

"Abe get out of my way!" Naruto said coldly making the nearby students shiver at the ice in his voice, not noticing the baby in Naruto's arm awaken only he noticed and smiled.

"Miss, me Beel-chan." He cooed at the giggling baby who nodded and suddenly got a evil grin on his face that made the others scared. "Beel-chan, could you fry these idiots." He motioned to Abe and the others getting an excited nod from Beel who suddenly sparked with electricity making them panick.

"DAAAAAAAA!" Beel shouted before the electricity shot at them getting screams of pain and agony while Naruto and Beel watched at the light show with amusement and mirth before walking to the bridge where he sensed two of his friends.

Naruto vanished and appeared between a silver haired girl and a brown haired girl who smiled seeing him. "Miss, me already Ogi-chan, Furuichi-chan?" He teased making them pout at him.

Furuichi Takayuki stands at 5'9, her hair being smooth and silky reaching her mid back, wearing what could be described as tomboyish, a black t-shirt under a navy blue jacket, blue jeans hugging her toned figure with a black belt, and black biker gloves on her hands showing she can fight easily.

Ogi Tatsumi, wears the same attire as Furuichi except she wears a blacker version, and has a more beautiful figure than her silver haired friend and has an image of a grinning Ogre on her shirt and had black eye's showing kindness, along with a fiery attitude she inherited from Misaki.

Ogi blinks and squeals seeing Beel who looked at her curiously. "Aww, he's so cute." She cooed with Furuichi doing the same getting an amused look from Naruto, but noticed Beel was about to cry only for Naruto to give him a stern look that silenced him and suddenly crawled to Naruto's back and fell asleep.

"Let's get to class girls." He inclined his head to the building at the end of the road and began sprinting with Ogi and Furuichi easily keeping up with eager grins on their faces at getting to fight.

**(Ishiyama High) **

Inside this school are some of the most notorious delinquents that have no sense of morals and always end up brawling over the most troublesome things, but there are only those that hold a very infamous rep that made others avoid them. Naruto, Ogi, Furuichi, The Red Tails, and Tohoshinki are the strongest in the school.

Many student's were brawling in the hall's causing mayhem and chaos, others were throwing insults, getting in each other's face's. Everyone became quiet when Naruto and his two girls entered the hallway strolling toward class making everyone give them a wide berth, while cowering in fear at seeing Ishiyama's Juubi No Yoko, Silver Wolf, and Ogre together it is not a known fact that Ogi and Furuichi have feelings for Naruto even though he isn't related to Ogi in anyway that made her happy somewhat.

"It's them, the Demon Trio..." One whispered fearfully as others watched them walk toward the class room with others grinning nastily at getting a chance to take down the notorious Demon Trio such as the Two Sanada Brothers Ryuji and Ryuichi.

Naruto and the two girls sit at a secluded spot near the windows on a couch that the principal allowed him to bring in and sat down with the girls clinging to his arm's with blushes despite their tomboyish nature.

"So this is the infamous Juubi No Yoko!" A green haired teenager wearing glasses sneered with a similar looking teen beside him sneered as well only to shiver at the cold violet eye's of Naruto Uzumaki while Furuichi and Ogi smirk in amusement.

"You will do well, not to annoy me this year Sanada." Naruto narrowed his eye's into slits as a crimson aura formed around him reeking malice and bloodlust that made many other delinquents back away and cower, while the Sanada brothers charged at him with a chainsaw and a drill, not seeing Beel's eye's glow as a red crest appears on Naruto's hand.

Naruto launched two lightning fast kicks knocking the two lunatics into the chalkboard face first getting an awed look from a blue haired woman who sat at a desk. "I never knew you were that strong Naruto-chan." The teacher whistled getting a chuckle from her favorite student.

"It's just training, Suki-sensei, that's all besides me and the girls are the only one's who aren't delinquents no matter our reputation." Suki smiled at the two girls at Naruto's side. _'Better, snag him while you two can.'_ The teacher mused inwardly before hearing the lunch bell ring.

"Get outta here Naruto-chan, and get some lunch with your girlfriends." She giggled seeing the flustered looks on Ogi and Furuichi's face's.

"Ok."

The two girls blushed pink before walking toward the lunchroom arm and arm with Naruto who smiled seeing their affection for him. _'Guess, it can't hurt to have a mate or two, since I'm immortal.' _He shrugged before walking toward the lunch room where the noise was the loudest.

**(Lunch Room) **

Naruto walks in to see student's getting launched across tables left and right, he just walks through the middle toward his favorite lunch lady arguing with a gang of students about the last piece of food and watched a happy smile light up on her face. "Naruto-chan!, head's up!" She shouted tossing a warmed up ramen filled bowl and watched him catch it before sitting down ignoring the glares from the other delinquents.

"Arigato, Sato-oba-sama." He grinned at her soft smile and had to smack a few students in the head with a ladle seeing them sneaking looks behind the counter with a glare causing Ogi and Furuichi to giggle in laughter.

"Da-bu." Naruto looked over his shoulder seeing Beel staring at the ramen getting a smile from the demonic prince's godfather. "Want some Beel-chan?" Beel nodded as Naruto began to feed him slowly with him taking some bites, not noticing the smiles from Sato, Ogi, and Furuichi.

Beel finished his last bite before belching getting cooing looks from Ogi while Furuichi shakes her head at how a baby belching can be cute to Ogi, before heading to Furuichi's with Naruto's eye's narrowing sensing a familiar energy only to smirk.

"Already, here Hilda-chan." He murmured.

**(Somewhere in the city) **

"Check every nook and cranny, we must find Beel-sama, and Naruto-kun." A blond haired woman wearing a maid outfit commanded getting a squawk in return as the demon bird fly around the city while she is deep in thought.

_"I wonder if Naruto-kun is here, he did say he was getting tired of sitting around doing training only.' _She mused remembering Naruto who she had a crush on and waited till she matured to consider pursuing him and found him to be a gentle kind demon who never wished for violence.

She looks back toward the sun with a smile. "I promise I'll always be with you Naruto-kun..." She whispered.

**(Takayuki Residence) **

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Furuichi called out and heard a clatter of metal in the kitchen and watched as walked out wearing an apron and some casual clothes, but blushed seeing Naruto.

"Kaa-san, stop ogling my Naruto-kun, it's annoying enough that Honoka doe's it!" Furuichi whined in annoyance.

"Naru-nee-sama dosen't need you perving on him Onee-san!" A smaller version of Furuichi shouted indignantly only to get a deadpan look from her sister.

"Say's the one who has Bishonen fantasies of Naruto!" Furuichi shot back making everyone turn toward a blushing Honoka with varying looks of disbelief.

"Furu-chan, you and your Kaa-san are no different." Naruto chided getting blushing, shy looks from Furuichi and her mom while Honoka looks at her Kaa-san in shock.

"Oh so you having a thing for silver hair Naruto-kun." Ogi teased getting glares from the three female Takayuki's.

"Takayuki-sama, could you bring us up some desert?" He asked getting a blush at the 'sama' in her name and nodded before giving Naruto and the others a plate of cake only to give Naruto his shyly which she soon looked like a full grown tomato in color and watched them head upstairs.

_'Dammit, Naruto-kun why couldn't i be younger!' _She swore inwardly before heading to the living room to watch Tv with Honoka.

**(Furuichi's Room) **

"So Beel-chan is actually a Demon Prince huh?" Furuichi mused in wonder getting a nod from Naruto.

"And you're the strongest in the demon world." She continued getting another set of nods, leaving her quiet before shrugging much to his shock.

"It's no wonder you were able to do such inhuman feats back when we were kids, even Kuneida was jealous a bit, I heard her and the Red Tail's were still conquering territory in Kyoto." Ogi replied getting a nod form Naruto who heard that was where Aoi was last seen.

He fed Beel a slice of cake getting a set of happy giggles from the baby demon prince getting smiles from Ogi and Furuichi. "You're going to be an excellent father one day Naruto-kun." Ogi sighed dreamily getting an annoyed sigh from Naruto.

"Who exactly in the demon world would want to be with me, due to my cold nature even the Pillars are afraid to be around me." He complained getting a concerned look from Beel who pats his chest softly getting a soft, grateful smile from Naruto who hugs Beel closer to him. "Guess, even baby's can make their godparent's happy, huh Beel." He muttered getting a nod from the baby who began to sleep against his chest comfortably.

Naruto looks up noticing the loving looks his two childhood friends were giving him and thought for a second. _'Would it be possible for these two to want to be with me?' _He wondered.

"Ogi-chan, Furu-chan?" Both girls perked up at their names being called.

"Yes, Naru-kun?"

"Do you two love me, or is it just a small crush?" He asked with hope in his voice getting blushes from the two girls who nodded at each other. "Yes, we do Naruto-kun it's just that we've been waiting for the right time to tell you, even Onee-san admits she's falling for you." Ogi said much to Naruto's shock at the former Red Tails leader admitting to having some form of attraction to him.

"Da-bu!" Beel suddenly chanted causing a red glow to surround Naruto much to his slight surprise, but grinned when he noticed the Royal Crest on his hand and watched it leave a crimson red mark.

"What was that!?" Ogi wondered out loud.

"This is Beel's royal family Zebul contract it's only given to those who Beel deem's worthy of being his parent." He informed much to their shock before sensing someone in the window.

"Took, you long enough to get here Hilda-chan." Naruto smirked at Hilda's pout at him, before she smiled seeing her longtime crush.

"GIrl's I'd like you to meet Hildagarde she is one of the wet nurses assigned to be Beel's servant, but she was also chosen as the godmother." He smiled seeing her embarrassed blush at her title while the girls snicker at her getting a deadly glare from the demon nurse.

"So these are the two you've chosen for mates Naruto-sama?" She mused eyeing the two up and down getting scandalous looks from the two which Beel giggled at, while Naruto had to hold himself from laughing his ass off.

"Yes, we are." They said in monotone making Naruto back away toward the wall with a blank look on his face knowing not to get into a fight between women no matter how powerful he is.

"Ok, but do understand this." Her tone turned sweet staring at the two with cold green eye's that held a very demonic glint in them.

"You do anything to hurt Naruto-sama, I will end your existence on the spot are we clear." She said in a deathly calm voice getting nods from Furuichi and Ogi making Hilda smile before letting up the K.I. and began chatting with the two about certain things that do not need to be discussed out loud especially not in front of Beel.

"Oh and Hilda-chan, tell Beelzebub-baka and the others that the human world is off limits since I am living in it." Naruto said in a bland tone cleaning his nails using a switchblade making Hilda chuckle nervously knowing a lot of demons are going to be pissed, yet scared at Naruto staking his claim on the human world.

"Hmm, I haven't had a good fight in a while, I guess i'll go see if I can start with the Tohoushinki?" Naruto smirked darkly getting looks of pity.

"I feel sorry for Kanzaki and the other Tohoushinki." Furuichi said in mock pity getting nods knowing no one could match up to Naruto.

**(Ishiyama High School) **

"It seem's Naruto-kun, has decided he's bored and is hunting for the Tohoshinki, Kanzaki." Natsumi said twisting her hair around her finger wearing tomboyish clothes, a pair of blue jeans, a black tanktop with a black jacket covering her impressive bust, while her black eye's hold boredom, yet curiosity.

"Meh, I'll crush that punk he even thinks of attacking me." A blond haired teenager with signs of facial hair on his face and chin growled drinking a carton of yogurt before sending some of his men to get him some more and sits back to relax.

**(Hallway near vending machine) **

"Hmm, you want yogurt Beel-chan?" Naruto asked his godson curiously getting a nod from Beel and pulled out a few coins before putting it in the machine and watched as four cartons of yogurt dropped out of the machine and gave one to Beel while drinking one for himself only to feel several glares on his person making him very annoyed.

"If Kanzaki's lackeys are just gonna glare at me, then I am gonna come after the asshole myself." Naruto said darkly cracking his knuckles moving toward the cowering thugs before proceeding to beat them silly ignoring their screams of pain till he was finished at 3 minutes.

"Where is Kanzaki?" One chuckled darkly, yet was still in pain.

"You may think you're tough shit Namikaze, but Kanzaki has never lost a fight thanks to his special kick." He was shut up from a kick to the face from Naruto who stepped over their body's and began his trek down the darkened halls where the upperclassmen resided searching for Kanzaki's room.

When he left two people walked from the shadows wearing kimono's matching their hair color, one had blood red hair with scarlet red eye's while the other had a tan colored kimono and sand brown hair watching his back with amber colored eye's with a four pointed star in the center.

"Seem's Naruto-kun is looking for a fight now." The red-head mused grinning.

"Seem's so Kyuubi-chan, let's just keep watch on him so we can protect him." The woman named Shuka said softly before vanishing in a swirl of sand.

"Thing's are going to turn fun soon I just know it." Kyuubi muttered under her breath before vanishing in a swirl of crimson fire leaving a bit of ash behind to catch up to her fellow master.

**With Naruto **

Naruto walked down the darkened halls eyeing all the corners and dark spaces with boredom holding his sheathed Sakabato tightly in his hand before sensing some signatures behind him. "Sanada Brothers, Shimokawa, and MK5 what do you weaklings want!?" He said annoyed, you could see a vein pulsing on his temple.

"You aren't allowed in this part of the school Namikaze!" Ryuichi sneered trying to get one over the Juubi of Ishiyama only to get a bored look from Naruto. "You are an idiot Ryuichi, I am in the same grade as Tojo and for the record I go anywhere in this school I want and no one is gonna stop me Baka-Ryu!" Naruto sneered as his whiskers darkened and his fangs sharpened and the Zebul Contract pulsed before branching out to his forearm making Shuka, and Kyuubi's eye's widen seeing Beel's royal crest on their master's hand.

"Him and Beel-chan already formed a contract, the Zebul Contract specifically the strongest one!" Shuka whispered in awe, Kyuubi licked her lips as her eye's burned with lust and longing making Shuka sweatdrop at her sister getting off on this.

Naruto unsheathed the sword a bit before motioning them forward with a mocking smirk pissing them off causing them to charge with a war cry, not seeing his smirk curl into a cruel grin as he vanished in a sonic boom appearing right behind them.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kuzuryusen Rendan!" The gang of delinquents screamed in pain as multiple flashes of light bombarded their body's with blunt force making them crumple to the ground moaning and groaning in pain. "Good night..." Shimokawa mumbled getting a snort from Naruto who vanished and appeared behind Kyuubi and fondled her ass getting a moan from the vixen.

"Juubi-Sama!" She squeaked as her master gave her rump a smack, doing the same to Shuka before vanishing. :Tell the others in demon world especially the pillars and Behemoth that the human world is my territory now!" His voice whispered leaving two stunned demons who nodded at each other and vanished in a black portal to report this to the council.

**(Tatsumi Residence) **

"Hmm?" Misaki Tatsumi mused out loud getting Hilda's attention seeing Misaki's expression, as both quickly became best friends discussing many things about Naruto. "I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing?" Both blushed at his name while Hilda shivered inwardly in lust at images of her being ravaged by him with Misaki thinking the same.

Misaki on Hilda's face and bonked her on the head getting a childish whine from the demon maid. "Hentai!" Hilda blew her a raspberry in return making her get a tic-mark and started to chase her around the house with things flying everywhere with Ms and Mr. Tatsumi shaking their heads in amusement.

The girls finally stopped breathing hard with grins on their tired faces. "So you know of Naruto's demon status?" Misaki nodded.

"All the red tails have trained under Ittosai Kuneida in the Shingetsu style, it's designed to fight demons, but Naruto-kun has trained in it and mastered it at an inhuman pace Ittosai-oji was crying tears of happiness at seeing a male master his family style." She grinned remembering the old man's face while Hilda's face hold shock befor eit curved into a grin.

_'I really pity any demon that tries to go against Naruto-sama, He will literally slaughter them like pigs, Kukuku!' _She cackled inwardly making several demons in the demon world sneeze and shiver all of a sudden.

**With Naruto **

Naruto strolls down the hallway twirling his sword slowly as Beel drinks another carton of yogurt looking around with a bored look in his eye copying his godfather before seeing a double door and sensed a familiar signature and grinned. _'Oho, we meet again eh Natsumi?' _He walked toward the door and clicked his sword open.

**With Natsumi **

Natsumi suddenly snapped her head toward the door along with the others as red lines appeared in a cross sign and watched it split into pieces causing nearly everyone to scream and cower in the corner. "Seem's I found the right place isn't that right Beel-chan?" A smooth voice replied making Natsumi's cheeks gain a pink hue.

(Flashback Start)

_Natsumi was just sitting on a swing reading a book only for a group of boy's to try and take it from her, only for her to smack one in the head making him cry out in pain. "I know you guy's are not bothering Natsumi-chan again?" They paled hearing Naruto's voice and saw him walking toward their location clutching his sword in hand with a cold look in his eye._

_"Naruto-kun..." She whispered before dashing toward his side hugging him getting a chuckle from the Fox Demon._

_"You miss me already Natsu-chan?" He teased getting an embarrassed huff, but she still smiled and nodded. "These idiots tried to take my book away again!" She whined getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto who looked at the cowering bully's._

_"Is that so I'll have to reeducate them, on not treating one of my himes like that." Naruto walked toward the cowering bully's cracking his knuckles grinning evilly while Natsumi giggles in a creepy way as their screams of pain and agony was heard throughout the whole school._

_(Flashback End) _

"So you're Naruto Namikaze, huh? Don't look like much to me." A stupid looking thug with an afro sneered walking toward Naruto.

"Is that supposed to make me angry, I thought you were talking about yourself?" Naruto stated blandly checking his fingernails with a switchblade causing the man to gain a tic-mark before swinging a fist toward him only to cry out in pain as Naruto launched a punch to his solar plex, but the force from the blow launched him into the wall causing spider-web cracks to form shocking everyone including Kanzaki.

"I came to challenge the Tohoushinki for leadership of Ishiyama, accept or back down your choice the duck ass Himekawa is next on my list." Kanzaki narrowed his eye's before launching a kick toward Naruto's face only for him to sidestep it and punch Kanzaki into a desk pushing it toward the wall.

Naruto tosses his sword to Natsumi who catches it leaning up against the wall and blinks as he gives Beel to her. "Watch Beel-chan for me?" He asked getting a nod from Natsumi while Beel giggles at her getting a smile from the normally laid back Natsumi.

_"Guess Kanzaki, is going to be short a Lieutenant." _She smirked inwardly watching Kanzaki attack Naruto using a bat only for Naruto to block with his forearms getting gasps from everyone except Natsumi who grinned seeing the black arm guards on his forearms.

Naruto launched a barrage of fast punches toward Kanzaki, who frantically blocked with the metal bat only to his shock each punch he blocked it started to bend outward. _'His physical strength is insane and his speed, not even Tojo fight's like this!' _He thought before tossing the bat away and launched a barrage of punches at Naruto who dodged and flowed around them who knocked away a kick before palm striking him in the chest knocking him into the wall making him groan in pain.

One of his henchmen jumped at Naruto who only grabbed him by his neck. "Chokeslam From Hell!" Naruto roared as he slammed him down into the floor knocking him out instantly as the building shook under his strength.

The rest of the thugs sent our war cries and charged at him to avenge their comrade, only for Naruto to blur launching palm strikes and elbows, he ducked under a jab grabbing the arm and judo tossed one into the others knocking them out. Naruto ducks under two punches over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around them and pushed downward causing cracking sounds to be heard getting cry's of pain and pushed downward harder and flipped backward kicking both in the head and flipped back onto his feet before smacking away a barrage of slow punches from another thug before twirling behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and German Suplexed him and flipped back on his feet searching around the room only to duck into a handstand under a swipe from a metal pipe and grabbed the guy's head with his legs and used his hands to spin and used the motion to toss the last one into the growing pile of unconscious thugs.

"Kono Yaru!" Kanzkai roared in the air smashing a desk downward on Naruto who appeared behind him with his palm on his back. "You lose Kanzaki." Naruto smirked.

"**Nadeshiko! (Armor Piercing)" **Kanzaki cried out in pain as a massive forced pushed him downward into the floor causing everything to get blown away due to the massive shockwave erupting from the center.

The smoke cleared showing a barely unconscious Kanzaki and a smirking Naruto who is crouching near him. "That was a good fight Kanzaki." Kanzaki grinned weakly.

"Nice to know Naruto." He groaned only for Naruto to catch and place him on the couch to rest.

"I may have an infamous reputation Kanzkai, but I'm not cruel like these other idiots in this school." Naruto said his eye's showing compassion which Kanzaki nodded at in appreciation.

"Friends?" Naruto stuck his hand out to Kanzaki who grinned and nodded grabbing his hand shaking it. "Friends." Naruto grinned happily at having another friend in school.

"Hey, Kanzaki wanna head out to get something to eat?" Kanzaki nodded grabbing his jacket before heading out with Natsumi and Naruto.

"I should warn you about Himekawa, Naruto he dosen't like to fight fair, he only uses underhanded moves or resorting to kidnapping his opponent's friends or family to win." Naruto's lips pursed showing his displeasure at hearing how dirty one of the Tohoushinki could be while Natsumi frowned.

"He won't be able to find any information on Naruto-kun, because he never gave out any information on himself." Naruto nodded at that as they entered the cafeteria only for Naruto to catch three Soba sandwiches and gave one to Natsumi and Kanzaki.

"What were you saying about Duck-ass Naruto?" Kanzaki asked curiously getting a mirthful gleam in Naruto's eye's who whispered in Kanzaki's ear who quirked an eyebrow only to fall over laughing his ass off.

"Hi-his hair is actually shaped like a Duck-ass!" He roared in laughter with Natsumi snickering, and Beel giggling in what seemed to be laughter with the others who heard about Himekawa's hairstyle snicker and laugh their asses off knowing the pompous teenager's reputation is ruined.

Sato shook her head cackling inwardly knowing the rich Tohoushinki is going to be pissed when he finds out his reputation has been completely shattered by Naruto. "Himekawa, there go's your reputation duck-ass." She sniggered along with the others.

-Somewhere in Kyoto-

An orange-haired girl sneezed getting everyone's attention. "Yuka-chan, you ok?" A purple haired girl asked in concern only to get a girlish giggle.

"I think Naruto-kun has humiliated someone again?" She giggled creepily with a trickle of blood running down her nose getting a similar reaction from a girl with a medical mask over her mouth, while the biggest set of giggles came from a black blue haired girl.

"Hmm, we should head back to Ishiyama after we conquer this territory, let's move girls." The leader shouted getting nods.

"I wonder how Furuichi-chan, and Ogi-chan are doing?" Asuka mused.

"Probably fighting over Naruto-kun again." Chiaki calculated.

A red head named Nene grinned. "I heard Naruto-kun has his own infamous reputation surpassing ours all together." Everyone perked up at that.

"What is it, then Nene?" Yuka asked with a giddy look.

"Juubi No Yoko." They shivered at the powerful name.

"THe Ten-tailed Fox Demon, ka?" Asuka grinned under her mask.

"Hmm, I remember hearing Naruto-kun talk about having to have more than one mate." Yuka grinned lecherously getting shocked looks from everyone, before they started to giggle creepily.

"Hmm, guess we'll have to talk to Naruto-sama about that, ne Kuneida?" Aoi nodded eagerly walking down the street.

**With Naruto **

Naruto froze looking toward the direction of Kyoto, getting worried looks from Misaki and Ogi as they walked home. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"" Misaki asked concerned.

"I think Yuka-chan, is thinking unhealthy things about me again." Misaki raised an eyebrow at that hearing Yuka.

"Obviously Naruto-kun, that girl is a female version of a super-pervert." Ogi deadpanned getting a sagely nod from Misaki getting a sweatdrop from Naruto wondering the same thing before continuing on home

**(Demon World) **

"WHAAAAAAT!" Behemoth roared in fury, he heard the message that Kyuubi delayed from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, is quite serious isn't he Kyu-chan?" Beel's father mused getting a nod from her and Shuka.

"He a;so specifically, meant it was addressed to the Pillars, because he want's to relax and not deal with your bullshit." Shuka said coldly making Behemoth and his henchmen recoil while a white-haired female with snake-like features sighed.

"Naga-chan, what's wrong?" Son the Yonbi asked concerned for the Naga demon.

"Kyu-chan, tell Naruto-kun I understand isn't that right Hecadoth?" Naga narrowed her eye's at a sweating Hecadoth who nodded fearfully.

"It also seem's Naruto-sama has learned the Shingetsu style as well as the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu." Kyuubi grinned seeing the scared, pale looks their faces.

"So he learned under that old man Ittosai Kuneida?" Behemoth muttered.

"Naruto has already mastered it thanks to his inhuman learning rate." Kyuubi grinned knowing the next piece of info is going to shock them completely.

"I sense there is more Kyu-chan?" She nodded rapidly.

"He also has a contract now." She said innocently getting shocked looks from the pillars especially Beel's father.

"En-chan, has been wondering where her Naruto-sama, has been Kyu-chan." Chomei the Nanabi grinned hearing Beelzebub's groans causing everyone to snicker at hearing his eldest daughter go fangirl all the time.

"He has a contract with your son Beelzebub-sama." Hilda said walking from the shadows causing overwhelming shock to erupt through everyone.

"Are you sure he's not going to shy away from it?" Isobu asked concerned for her master Naruto only to get a negative nod.

"He's accepted it and plans on mastering it's usage, and just so you know his personality has changed in the past years."

"How so, Hilda?" Isobu asked getting an amused, cold look in her eye that made Beelzebub snicker under his breath.

"He has a very cold persona, from the easily forgiving one he had years ago, and he even has his own infamous reputation at Ishiyama High." Hilda stated blandly.

"What is it?" Chomei asked excitedly.

"Juubi No Yoko." Hilda grinned.

"Seem's he even has his demonic name as a moniker as well." Son grinned hearing his master spread his reputation to all in the human world and strike fear.

"We'll be continuing out guarding of him, see ya next time." Kyuubi said cheerily vanishing in a swirl of crimson fire leaving the others thinking.

**With Naruto **

Naruto sighs laying down on the couch in a muscle shirt and a pair of cargo shorts resting, only to grunt as Misaki landed on his waist. "Misaki-chan, what are you doing?" He asked in a blank tone getting a pout from Misaki.

"Mou, what doe's it take for you to blush!" She whined.

"Onee-san, give it up he's immune to blushing." Ogi deadpanned at her sister getting a tic-mark from Misaki who tackles Ogi and begins wrestling with her rolling around everywhere making him shake his head at their childishness only to feel Hilda's prescence and laid his head on her lap.

"How'd the meeting go, Hilda-chan?"

"Behemoth stubborn as usual." She drawled getting an annoyed sigh as Behemoth was the most annoying demon in the demon world.

Hilda runs her fingers through his soft violet locks slowly, getting a content sigh from Naruto who is enjoying the treatement. "So who are you fighting next, Na-kun?" Naruto racked his brain for a second before replying.

"Himekawa, though he's a weakling since he uses his money to deal with his fights and uses dirty moves like a stun rod of all things." He snorted at this pompous idiot thinking a stun rod will work on him, he's the fucking Juubi No Yoko!

"Let's go to bed Naruto-kun." She said softly dragging Naruto to bed and cuddled closely with soft sigh as she went to sleep his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. He looks out the window into the sky at the moon.

_"Behemoth-teme, won't take this lieing down, especially his pillars except Naga-chan, another day, another battle I suppose."_ He sighed inwardly before closing his eye's with a smile as Beel slept between him and Hilda.

"I promise I'll always be there Beel-chan." He whispered causing Beel to hold him closer as the Royal Crest glowed before covering his whole arm with a spiral on his bicep.

There's a battle on the horizon, and the human world will be at stake.

* * *

**Finally I did pretty good for the first chapter, hope you liked the way i did the fights.**

**Review Plz**

**Nadeshiko - Armor Pierce**

**Hiten-Mitsurugu-Ryu: Kuzuryusen Rendan (Nine Dragon head flash barrage)**

**Kyuubi -Nine Tailed Fox**

**Shuka - One tailed raccoon **

**Chomei - Seven Tailed Horned Beetle**

**Son - Four Tailed Lava Monkey**

**Isobu - Three Tailed Turtle**

**If you have any requests for female characters PM me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Himekawa! **

* * *

"So what can you tell me about this guy named Himekawa, Misa-chan?" Naruto asked the former red tail leader who blinked cutely before tapping her chin in thought.

"Himekawa, doesn't really have any fighting skill and relies on dirty, and underhanded moves to win and uses a stun rod as his main weapon plus he let's his henchmen do the fighting for him by offering money which he has in bulk." Misa shrugged seeing Naruto gain a deadpanned look before pulling out his checkbook and showed it to Misaki who blinked then gained anime round eye's.

"That's what I made from doing those Kendo Tournaments along with publishing my Book Loveless and I get more every week." Naruto said smugly making Hilda who heard their conversation snigger at the gobsmacked look on Misaki who let out an indignant huff with a slight blush on her face.

"Got to go Misaki have to get to school, you coming Hilda?" He asked the demon maid who nodded before vanishing in a swirl of fire with Beel in her arms to Ishiyama where Ogi and Furuichi waited for them.

"I wonder how Aoi-chan and the girls will react to seeing him again and hear about his ongoing conquest against the Tohoushinki?" Misaki mused making several girls sneeze suddenly.

* * *

In another part of Ishiyama, a silver haired man wearing some casual clothes with a hawaiian shirt and green glasses looks at the picture of Hilda with two girls at his side and is disliking the conversation about Hilda's looks. "I don't like girls without class it makes me want to kill." He muttered darkly only to narrow his eye's seeing the Caras Gang led by Acid Suzuki looking at him with an arrogant smile.

"What are you doing here Suzuki?" Himekawa said boredly.

"I've come for your Tohoushinki title and you're currently outnumbered." Suzuki said conscendingly.

Himekawa raised an eyebrow behind his glasses before snapping his fingers as Suzuki's own friends grab him by his arms and force him to the ground with a scared look on his face. "What the hell is this you traitors!" He yelled at them only getting evil smirks from his former gang.

"Money can do many wonderous things no?" Himekawa drawled arrogantly before standing up much to the girls disappointment and walked toward Suzuki and kneeled down looking in his eye's. "I will give you another chance, Suzuki-san bring me this woman and you'll be rewarded like your other friends." Himekawa offered with Suzuki nodding quickly not wanting to get his ass kicked before leaving with Caras.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Tatsumi huh?" He muttered as he sat between the two talking girls as he waited for his men to complete their objective, and hopefully take down Naruto along with Ogi and Furuichi.

**With Naruto **

Naruto narrowed his eye's at nothing something his girl's noticed and asked him what's the problem. He sighed "I feel something is going to happen this week and from this feeling I can definitely say this is a plotting like feel." He said in a clipped tone oozing annoyance making Hilda narrow her eye's into slits at some stupid ningen causing her mate trouble!

"If these fools are wise they would do well not to anger me!" Hilda replied coldly making everyone in the hallway except Ogi and Furuichi freeze in fear from the malice in her voice while Naruto and Ogi give her amused looks at her scaring the other student's shitless.

"NAMIKAZEEEEEEE!" The sanada twins roared trying to sneak attack him only for a evil grinning Ogi to appear above them her fist glowing red. **"DOUBLE BURYING PUNCH!" **Ogi smashes her fists down into the back of their heads smashing them deep into the floor leaving big craters.

Everyone except Furuichi, and Naruto gave her disbelieving looks. _'Is she a demon or something?' _Hilda wondered asking a question many still couldn't figure out for their life unaware one of the Caras spying on them and ran to report to Suzuki.

Naruto departs with Hilda and the others with Beel on his head looking around curiously. "Hmm, I wonder what we're having for dinner tonight what do you think Beel-chan?" Naruto asked the demonic baby who tilted his head cutely.

"Dabu..." Beel replied boredly.

"I guess ramen it is then." Naruto shrugged before keeping on walking. 4 minutes later Naruto and Beel came out with dinner ingredients for tonight at their home when suddenly he was attacked by Caras members who smirked at him and charged blindly thinking he would be easy to take down only for two to get knocked out by two jabs from the Bijuu leader.

Naruto dodges a swipe from a stick, and smashes his fist into the stomach of the third one making him cough up spit before falling unconscious from the power behind the blow scaring the last one standing who immediately tried to run making Naruto smirk predator-like and made a clone handing Beel to it getting a salute as it's creator crouched into sprinter's position.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"GO!" Naruto snapped his eye's open before running so fast the ground cracked instantly from the force of the dash as he caught up to them mildly fast thug who thought he lost Naruto only to screech in surprise as he was blindsided by Naruto's bulldozing tackle that caused him immense pain and whimpered as he was pulled up to face height with a smiling Naruto. "Who are you working for?" Naruto asked sweetly with the visage of a snarling ten tailed fox behind him causing the thug to do one thing he could do.

Shit and Piss himself in fear.

"I-it was under orders from Himekawa-sempai he wanted us to keep you occupied so we could kidnap Ogi Tatsumi, Furuichi, and the blond maid!" He spilled his guts immediately. Naruto narrows his eye's sharply realizing Misaki's information about the arrogant pompous asshole were correct and had to shake his head the guy is a disgrace to his Tohoushinki title.

"In case you've forgotten those girls you baka's are trying to kidnap are on par with Queen Kunieda due to my and Ittosai Kunieda training them, and your boss has the balls to go after them, how very amusing, yet futile effort." Naruto said in a very dark, amused voice that made the thug's eye's widen to the size of dinner plates hearing that and realizes just how much trouble they are in.

"Now let's have some fun, ne?" He said in a very cheery tone making the man cry out in horror, agony, and pain as he was tortured by the sadistic Bijuu in human form as evil cackles sounded through the air causing many to shiver in fear and dread before walking faster.

**With Aoi **

"Ah! Naruto-kun seem's to be torturing some more idiots again!" Aoi blinks suddenly with the other's nodding in unison but, can't help the blush on their faces as they were a bit turned on by his sadistic nature especially Yuka who had a gleeful glint in her eye that scared the stoic Chika.

"Let's find some place to crash girls." Says Nene getting nods before walking to a motel to sleep for the rest of the day.

**Back with Naruto **

Naruto dusts his hands off as he looks down at the twitching mass of flesh with a smirk at his handy work since he felt he was getting rusty. He remembered his reputation as a interrogator back in the demon world the **Bloody Yoko** due to his sadistic nature that scares even Behemoth and his henchmen and took pleasure in rubbing it in the arrogant demon's face.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked to his left to see Hilda along with Ogi and Furuichi dragging two thugs in their hands each whistling a jaunty tune getting a quirked amused eyebrow from Naruto. _'Am I having that much of an effect on these three beauty's?' _He mused thoughtfully.

Ogi blinks seeing the twitching mess of the thug Naruto tortured and gave him an amused look that he noticed but, had a look of innocence. "And they say I'm a sadist?" She accused Naruto who's lips quirked up in amusement with Hilda shaking her head.

"These ningen tried to use tranqs on us but, were not really expecting us to be able to move at speed's even Humans are in capable of." Hilda smiled darkly at the whimpering thugs in her hands getting a dark chuckle from Naruto that made her feel...very aroused at how sexy it sounded as his eye's started glowing an ominous crimson before cracking his knuckles slowly while walking toward the whimpering thugs making the girls secretly more aroused at how he induces fear.

"Now I am gonna ask you nicely, children **Where is Himekawa-teme." **He said the last part in a demonic tone that made them wet themselves from fear before immediately telling him where Suzuki and Himekawa are before getting knocked out and dragged by Naruto with he other girls following to see this pompous Tohoushinki.

This asshole had no idea who he is fucking with!

**(Himekawa's Gang Base) **

"H-himekawa-sama!" A lanky thug ran in scared getting curious looks from the others including Himekawa who raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Suzuki?" He said boredly.

"The Demon Trio knows where we are and are at the entrance right-gurk!" Suzuki was cut off as a door slammed into his head knocking him out instantly getting wide eye'd looks from everyone except Himekawa who narrowed his eye's.

"So this is the 4th ranked Tohoushinki huh?" Furuichi's voice rang out making everyone who heard of their reputation freeze and shake as the smoke cleared showing Hilda standing with the Demon Trio of Ishiyama.

"So you're the Juubi No Yoko of Ishiyama huh?" Himekawa said absently not believing he was as dangerous as the rumors proclaimed him to be (A/N: What a fucking dick!) and did not notice Hilda's eye's darken at the disrespect to her mate.

"You will address him with respect ningen." Hilda spoke coldly making Himekawa get a cold shiver down his spine.

"I speak what I want to stupid blond." He sneered arrogantly at her only for a crushing weight to weigh down on everyone except Hilda, Ogi, and Furuichi and Beel and saw it was coming from Naruto who had a dark look on his face.

"I am here to give you a warning Tatsuya Himekawa." Naruto says coldly as a black red tinted aura burst from hsi body causing his hair to fly everywhere giving him a demonic look as his eye's glowed with power.

"Either you leave us alone or you and your pitiful band of misfits will have the wrath of the Demon Trio and the Red Tails brought down upon you and don't think I know how you can fight Misaki Tatsumi knows you very well." He smiled darkly at Himekawa's paling look remembering the fierce beating Misaki gave him all those times.

Naruto pulled his power back into his body and turned leaving with his girls. "See ya later duck ass!" Naruto flipped him the bird mockingly getting mad cackles from Ogi and Furuichi while Hilda was smiling mockingly as they left leaving some snickering thugs and when they finally left everyone except a twitching Himekawa fell to their asses laughing like hyena's as a vein bulged on his temple.

_'THAT'S IT NO ONE DISSES THE POMPADOUR!" _He roared before throwing a can at them making some run from the room laughing at him still leaving him to rant and rave like a pissed off chimp swearing so much it would make a sailor blush.

_'Your ass is mine konoyaru!" _He growled before going back to plotting to take out Naruto and his group.

(2 days later)

"Alright, you know what your job is do it." Himekawa said quietly to his subordinates who nodded with greedy grins on their faces as they held bats and chains in their hands waiting to ambush Naruto alone and see him looking out into the sky not facing them.

Naruto suddenly sighed looking behind him lazily as the thugs charged him recklessly thinking he wouldn't notice them and just as they were about to make it halfway he vanished and instantly knocked all of them out with him standing in the middle of the circle of bodies with an irritated look in his eye and looked down noticing the mark is now covering his whole left arm in the form of tribal marking tattoos and felt the power is stronger.

Himekawa curses before making a retreat only to get clotheslined by the lunch lady Sato who had a smug smirk on her face. "Looks like you got took down by a mere lunch lady duck ass!" Sato cackled as she left him lying on the floor wondering what happened and steamed with anger when she insulted his pompadour again!

As the days went by Naruto and the others had to deal with Himekawa's constant ambushes attacking them even at the lunchroom around others, at class, and even when they were walking home making Naruto who is normally calm and cool-headed get irritated badly. (A/N:Sorry guy's this will probably be a short chapter and don't flame me on it.).

They concluded that he never faced a situation where his money and fame failed him and is slowly getting desperate, and that is a trait that leads to the downfall to many fighters who let their arrogance get the best of them like Himekawa.

Ogi and the girls were at home, while Naruto was walking around with Beel on his back near the beach to clear his head so he won't lose his temper badly kami knows how much damage he caused when that happened! _'Everyone except my servants couldn't even come close to me without shitting themselves in fear' _He smirked inwardly before looking down at his arm.

_'Seem's the more fights I win causes the contract between us to strengthen, though the part about Beel-chan changing into a giant demon monster was a bit of a lie made up by that Baka Beelzebub III to scare the person wielding the contract.' _He scoffed in his mind but, can't help a smile on his face at his friend's amusing antics.

Naruto suddenly felt Beel separate from his back and narrowed his eye's in fury seeing the Sanada Twins laughing at his face as they drove away with Beel on their motorcycle. "Ha! Can't catch us now Namikaze!" Ryuichi sneered only to shiver in fear at the look of cold fury on the violet eye'd Bijuu's face and paled when he took a sprinting position.

"I just know that asshole is behind this." Naruto mumbled darkly before dashing leaving afterimages behind him as he literally tore the ground up and reached the bike and grabbed Beel from Ryuichi before gripping the bike and slammed it into the ground causing a big ass crater to form due to the force behind the slam.

**Simple and Clean (KH Opening) by Utada Hikaru**

Naruto made a clone and handed Beel to it while the baby was looking at it's godfather in worry. "Don't worry Beel I am just going to teach these two ningen to not mess with my family." He replied in a dark tone as Ryuichi and Ryuji stood up fists raised.

Naruto stood across from them before activating the Zebul Spell causing the markings to light up and the sleeve on his arm to rip from the generating power showing the Zebul crest on his bicep proudly glowing and a blazing red/orange aura to burst to life around him as his eye's turned completely blood red and his hair to blow everywhere rapidly as the output increased causing the ground to crack from the intensity of such power.

On a rooftop Hilda was looking on in awe seeing him use the power of the Zebul Spell without needing Beel's permission truly he is the strongest demon alive and felt her lust becoming unbearable wondering if she could have him mark her earlier than expected.

"I am going to ask you a question and you better fucking answer me Sanada who paid you to try and attack my godson!" Naruto narrowed his eye's behind his hair making them break out in a sweat.

"It was Himekawa-sempai he paid us to do it!" Ryuichi croaked with Naruto nodding before his fist lit up with flames and the crest on his hand glowing bright red as he cocked his arm back as the energy started crackling with lightning.

"I suggest you run." He smirked demonically getting panicked looks from the two upperclassmen and tried to run before they got to their tenth step he punched forward **"Zebul Blast!" **A massive energy wave rocketed causing a big crevice in the ground before the two were engulfed in an explosion of demon energy sending them flying into the sky till they disappeared with a twinkle.

Naruto snorts shaking his head in disappointment at the fight ending so quickly from his tastes and walked down the street with a cold look in his eye that made Hilda shiver intensely from the black flames burning behind those eye's.

The Eye's of a angry fox protecting it's Kit's...

"Ara...Ara Naruto-sama has lost his patience now." Hilda mused before following her mate to what could be described as a potential beatdown and grinned when she heard screams of pain and agony, and like all other maid demons she loves the idea of torturing weaklings.

**With Naruto **

Naruto gazed down at the whimpering guards with merciless, cold eye's that made his appearance all the more menacing. Himekawa seemed to have found out the Sanada twins failed their assignment and alerted his men that he was coming to their base and sent his men to stop Naruto.

Utterly...Futile!

He stepped over the rows of knocked out body's in the hallway's as he strolls to the place where Himekawa is with his other goons waiting to ambush him. The mere thought of someone ambushing him made the Fox Demon rumble with amused chuckles shaking his head. Naruto's eye's gained a sadistic sneer on his face at the cowardly Tohoushinki's arrogance.

_'This asshole is in need of a lesson in humility.' _He thought darkly and saw a big door in his view and kicked it open off it's hinges and grabbed the heads of two hiding thugs and smashed their heads together knocking them out and walked forward without batting an eyelash.

One charged him with a tackle only for a hand to grip his head and slam it into the floor fiercely cracking the ground, another swung a bat at Naruto who phased in front of him and landed a punch so hard it caused him to levitate off the ground from the force and spin kicked him into a wall.

"Truly pathetic, Himekawa-san..." Naruto said calmly as he walked toward Himekawa who looked to have a bit of sweat on his face but, covered it with a confident borderline arrogant look on his face before getting up and walked strolled toward Naruto with a arrogant swagger meant for the rich.

"Tatsumi-san, I'm sure if you agree to be my subordinate you'll be paid handsomely?" Himekawa offered.

"I have money more than your company possesses." Naruto said in an annoyed voice that irked Himekawa.

"If you wanna fight let's fight then I'll even give you a free shot right here." Himekawa gestured to his stomach with a hidden smirk on his face.

_'If he thinks that ceramic plate is gonna protect him from my physical strength he's got another thing coming.' _Naruto narrowed his eye's before launching a blurring punch to Himekawa's stomach.

_'BINGO!, that was a 40mm ceramic plate now his fists will be bro-Gah!' _He was cut off from his arrogant tirade by him hitting the ceiling as the ceramic plate suddenly crumbled into pieces allowing him to fall down to the ground roughly.

Naruto gazed down at him boredly (Picture Ulquiorra's bored look) pissing Himekawa off who was standing up only to pull something from his pocket and slashed it at Naruto who caught it showing it to be a stun rod.

"Prepare to be fried Namikaze!" Himekawa cackled before pressing the button unleashing 200 volts of electricity into Naruto's body with the thugs smirking smugly thinking he'll be out for two days only for their jaws to drop seeing Naruto completely unharmed.

"Is that it." He deadpanned before his fist blazed with black flames as the zebul crest glowed more brightly and turn to an onyx black color with a symbol of a red eye with three circles around the pupil along with nine tomoes glowing ominously.

Himekawa backed away fearfully as Naruto stalked toward him with both fists blazing with black fire and noticed he was alone and whimpered pitifully and looked up at Naruto with a pleading look. "Mercy."

Naruto's face twisted into a cruel grin that would make anyone piss themselves in fear. "Sorry all out of mercy." He said in a sadistic tone of glee as Himekawa's screams of pain and agony were heard by all getting another round of shudders.

Isobu who was doing her guard shift for Naruto shuddered in pleasure hearing her master inflict pain on his enemies and gained a nosebleed with perverted thoughts running through her head. "I wonder if Naruto-sama will allow me to mate with him." She mumbled lustfully before going back to her patrol.

* * *

**Finally done, I sincerely apologize if this chapter wasn't so long to your expectations but im having trouble with some things.**

**Author Note: I will be some updates on the backburner for a while to focus on my fic I will be basing off of Narutoenthusiast's Tired fic and I will be doing a ROOT Naruto fic, so pl be patient.**

**Author Note 2: Please note if you flame me I'll send them back at you i dont like those who criticize my godlike fics. I am trying to not rush things so stop with the flames for Kami's sake**

**Review or PM please**


End file.
